bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sachi Yamamura
"The saint in the sinner." - Achrones150 Sachi Yamamura is a fanon character of Bleach. Unlike many other characters, she is considered to be a simple Plus, despite her wielding of a Zanpakuto and her spiritual energy. This is because she has no affiliation with the Seireitei or the Gotei 13, at least not for the moment. Appearance Sachi commonly wears a red shirt, with long blue sleeves to reach to her wrists. The red part that covers the majority of her torso is fastened by a zipper, similar to a coat. She also wears a gray skirt, with leggings that cover nearly her entire lower extremeties. As for her body appearance, she has what is considered to be an "average-woman" build, slightly muscular due to her training. Her eyes a a crystal blue, and she has long and blonde hair, similar to her sister's. Personality From her start, Sachi has acted as one of the most mysterious figures of the Bleach Fanon universe. She expresses a calm, serious, and detached personality, revealing nothing even to her companions, and even her own relatives. This often causes people to view her as "cold" and "emotionless", only amplified by her nature as an assassin. Her successful targets have often been said to have been killed without pain, or dying even before they hit the ground, indicating either a merciful intention, or simply a feeling of unwastefulness. This does not mean that she is without emotion: she will risk her own life in order to protect her family and comrades when the need arises, protective of her values. Aside from which, she is capable of showing more humane emotions. She is respectful and polite to other people, maintaining a cool and level-headed aura around them. She is also soft-spoken, preferring quiet over loud, and spending most of her time in solitude. This is why she dislikes her parents' constant attention of her, envying Kyashi for being the one less relied on. As a fighter, she possesses incredible self-control of her emotions. She constantly displays an emotionless personality, only showing surprise when opponents proved more powerful or skilled than she had expected, and even then she doesn't lose her composure. She does not possess any arrogance, and often fully justified any statements she made about her power, even complimenting her opponents at times on their abilities. Surprisingly, out of her cold exterior, Sachi had no enjoyment of violence or combat, instead preferring to avoid battle or, if this was not possible, end it as quickly as she could. History Initially, Sachi grew up in the midst of a normal life as a swordsman. From when she was five years old, she was taught in the ways of the world by her parents, piece by piece. At the early age, she had seemed to take a liking to studying in world history, which made up the backbone of her learning. Commonly, she was seen reading a random book, whether outside or indoors. According to her father, one of Sachi's more curious traits was her intelligence, which would rapidly progress as she grew up. At the age of six, with the protection of her parents, she was taught out door, in ever the case she needed to find resources for herself. She understood the instructions of her father incredibly well, and she did what she was told, often succeeding in completing whatever task was assigned to her. This natural survival skill, along with her incredible intelligence, gave praise to her parents' eyes. This didn't seem to change even after her sister Kyashi had come a more mature part of the family, at which Sachi was 17 years old. However, Sachi was secretly tiring with the constant attention drawn towards herself by her parents. Due to the fact that Kyashi had less attention (and in Sachi's opinion, more freedom), Sachi formed an envious attitude towards her, in contrast to the resentment Kyashi herself had felt towards Sachi for being more admired. Eventually, their feelings for each other erupted in a spar, when Kyashi attempted to kill Sachi, only to be stopped by intervention of their parents. They made no more hostile attempts towards each other after that, but retained a bitter rivalry towards each other from that point on. Furthermore, Sachi used that opportunity to distance herself away from her parents, in order to seek her own peace. Powers & Abilities Despite not being an official Shinigami, Sachi was taught the method of fighting by the parents who were. Natural abilities such as her elegant sword style, high agility and acrobatics, and prowess in sword combat make her a formidable opponent on the battlefield, and she is able to hold her own against statistically stronger opponents. Master Swordsmanship Expert: Sachi's proficiency in the art of blades is undeniable. Constant sparring and lessons from her father have helped her adapt to the use of the sealed state of her Zanpakuto, and in pure swordsmanship, she can hold her own against a Bankai user. Her style is one of elegancy, as she always seems to be dancing while using it in a battle. Hand-To-Hand Combatant: While used less often, Sachi is skilled at hand-to-hand combat in the event that it is ncessary. Combining this with her sword abilities, she can easily throw in kicks and punches while wielding a sword, catching her opponent off-guard for at least a split second. Master Tactician: Sachi has equally impressive intelligence, and is shown to be very wise. She is exceedingly sharp and observant to any situation at hand, as she is rarely surprised or caught off guard. She also displays great intuition, as she is almost never deceived and even then almost instantly realizes the truth. Enhanced Durability: Even after taking several major injuries, Sachi is able to keep fighting effectively and retain her composure when in combat, though not to the extent of Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki or Akiko Amaya, the latter of the two uses self-damage for her abilities to work. Immense Spiritual Power: It is unknown to what degree Sachi's spiritual power lies, but it can be felt from a great distance, and can instill fear into weaker opponents. This is also possibly to the demonic nature of Benizakura, as well. Zanpakuto Benizakura (lit meaning Crimson Cherry Blossom): A black-bladed sword, with a silver guard and hilt. The guard is made up of spikes that point upward, in the same direction that the blade does. :Chinnyuu Jousho: It has been said by Sachi's parents that Benizakura is believed to be a demonic sword. Its special ability is to sense its target's emotions when in a battle, feeding off of feelings such as arrogance, impatience, fear, and brashness. In the sword's presence, this can ultimately weaken or strengthen an enemy's Zanpakuto, depending on their emotions. Ultimately, this can allow Benizakura to slice through the opposing Zanpakuto if their feelings are considered too weak. *'Shikai:' It is triggered by the command Manipulate. :Chinnyuu Jousho: Benizakura's sealed ability remains in its Shikai. However, aside from its former abilities, it is peaked with a new ability: the perception of emotions. When Sachi's opponent gives off a significant amount of emotion, it acts as a "tracking device" for Benizakura. This can allow Benizakura to read, predict, and percieve her opponent's movements, even when they are moving at impossible speeds. *'Bankai:' Not yet revealed. Trivia *Sachi's unofficial theme song is Our Truth by Lacuna Coil. *Sachi and her sister, so far, is the only character with a Zanpakuto that is not a Shinigami.